The invention relates to a manufacturing process of a composite part constituted by a pad made of a material obtained by agglomeration of mainly metal powder, rendered mechanically and electrically secure to a support.
The choice of the materials and surface of an electrical contact, notably a switchgear device contact, depends on a number of factors, in particular the mechanical resistance and the arcing resistance. A contact part of the kind mentioned, constituted by a support and a contact pad, enables these requirements to be taken into account. The pad, made for example of silver or copper alloy, is generally manufactured separately, for example by sintering, and fixed or fitted onto the copper support, after being decarburized, when it comprises graphite.
The object of the present invention is to simplify this manufacturing process while at the sam time improving the quality of the contact parts manufactured.